A Soldier's Duty
by TheLavabender
Summary: An idea that came to me and drove me crazy till I wrote it. It's SMUTTY, you have been warned! I lend it to friend for a bit too. But it's now on my account. The story takes place with Bolin stuck in his room with a worried mind. He goes out to the top of the train to get some fresh air. When suddenly the great Uniter shows up. With something on her mind as well.
1. Chapter 1

Bolin was laying in his bunk, in his small room on the train he has been living on for what seems years now. It really wasn't that bad. But lately it has been feeling more cramped. Varrick's room was next to his, and of course it was bigger and more comfortable, but that didn't matter to Bo. He was use to just making by his whole life. He lays there in the bed shirtless, his hands tucked under his head. This being the only time he can really just let his hair naturally flow all he wants. His blanket was down on his lower waist with just his light sleeping pants on. A few weeks ago he ran into Opal at some little village, and she was pretty much done with him it sounded like. Why can't she see the good Kuvira's army was doing? What he was doing? Sure she was strict, but so are good parents to get order with their children. You can't be nice and bend every which way when trying to get order. You just can't.

With an annoyed growl, he flops onto his side and held his arms over his chest. Hating this, how he feels like he is losing her. All because she is too blind to see the good. It was what ever. He wasn't going to let her make him feel bad about all he has been doing for the past three years of his life. He refused to feel like he was the one who was wrong here. Refuses.

Though with all army and politics aside, Bolin was missing her. He remembered the day he told her he was leaving to join Kuvira. She was sad, but proud. This was before everyone started fearing and hating Kuvira's army. Opal held him so tightly that morning, her fingers ran through his hair for the last time that day. When he was about to leave for that evening, knowing he was leaving the next morning. She pulled him into her room and she told him to stay a little longer with her. Alone, in the bed, with no clothes.

How did it get this bad? Why can't she see the good he was doing!? Getting so angry, he had to get out of this stuffy room, he needed air! Reaching up to the hatchet above his room and got out and on top of the train. Then he sat down with his legs crossed and looked up to the bright full moon in the night sky. The cold night breeze, plus the chill of the speed of the train moving, felt great on his burning skin.

"Fine. I'm not going to try and force you to like what I do. Fine. If making an entire Empire happy isn't enough to make you proud of me. Then so be it. I shouldn't have to beg and grovel for your affection. I wont-"

"Trouble sleeping?"

Bolin was cut off guard from a voice calling to him from behind. Not just anyone's voice, Kuvira's. He gasped and quickly stood up and greeted her with a salute. His eyes couldn't help but be thrown off yet again, seeing her hair down and just in some tank and sleeping pants like his. Though everything fit her much more womanly frame. Bolin had to admit, this was a new refreshing light of his boss.

"I, I'm sorry. I just, yes…"

"It's alright Bolin. A silent alarm went off. And when I found out it was from your room. I figured, I'd check on you. You needed to clear your head. It helps everyone." She said to him speaking softly, a lightness to her voice not her usual strong and boss voice. It was still a dominate tone, but softer. With one hand she motioned him to lower his solute that there was no need. It was just the two of them right now in the moon light. That's when Bo realizes he was just in some pants before her and he couldn't stop the blush on his cheeks. Her lips then grew into this mischievous smirk on her lips and that did not help him at all.

"I just had to convince myself, that there is no saving what Opal and I have..had?" He rubbed the back of his head. She then slowly took a few steps closer to him.

"Maybe, I could help you convince yourself? You need someone who can appreciate you. I know I do." Kuvira told him still with the smirk on her lips, her right hand on her hip, and all of her weight on her right foot. Bolin's green eyes glowed in the moonlight and he blinked them a few times a bit confused on what's going on here.

"Thank you Ma'am. That means a lot. I do put all that I am into every task you give me."

"I am aware. The day I asked you come along with me. I was very joyous to hear you say you would. One reason was, I would have the world's only lavabender's help. You have no idea how special that makes you to my army."

"Thank you again, Ma'am-"

"Kuvira is just fine. It's just you and I right now. No need to be so formal around me when we are, just in our sleep wear." Her voice did this light very weak snicker and her smirk grew, then she took another step closer to him. Standing just about two feet from him now. Bolin gulped suddenly feeling nervous for some reason.

"Bolin, I think I should tell you. There are a few more reasons why I asked you personally to join, and to work so close under me."

"O-oh?"

"Yes. You have, this power no one else has. And if you haven't noticed. Power is sort of my thing. Power, is attractive. And you're very handsome. I had to admit, I find myself allured to those eyes of yours." She grinned and gently placed a hand up on his chest. Bolin gulped hard on the spit in his mouth. What was she saying? What was she doing!? She's engaged! To Battaar!

"Ku-Ma-….errr..you're engaged!" He stuttered out and scampered a few steps back, but she grabbed the waistband of his pants and yanked him back to her. A gasp left his lips not sure what to do. He should stop this, right? But he would be stupid if he didn't find her beautiful. She was really gorgeous, with her hair down. And he for some reason, was finding her take charge attitude a bit of a turn on himself. Though he was currently really, really trying hard to stop it from showing.

"A lie. Just to rattle the cages of his parents. He doesn't love me, I don't love him. We just did this to piss them off. If anything, we wouldn't go through with it."

"Wh-what? Why, would you want to tick off his parents-" Yet again he found himself being cut off as he felt her lips now smashed against his. Those green jade eyes of his widened and his cheeks burned hot red. Still not sure on what to do!? Is he even allowed? Are there rules? But she really was so hot right now! The way her filled out chest looked in the tank, how her hand still gripped his pant's waist so tightly, and her other hand softly rubbing his broad strong chest. Then she bit his lip and smirks against his lips causing his eyes fluttered back lightly before letting them close and he kisses her back. Her smile grew as the kiss was wild and lust filled. It burned as their arousal grew for each other.

With their lips busy, Bolin's heart was beating in his chest wildly, he wanted to touch, could he? Would she let him? She was clearly rubbing his chest and had a death grip on his pants. Why couldn't he touch her? His big strong hands rested on her hips and grip her shirt then he slowly starts to pull it up her body. But then she shoves him back and he bit his lip. Did he do something she didn't like?

Then she gives him this seductive smirk and he felt his heart jump in his chest. Kuvira pushes down on his shoulders and forced him to fall back on his ass and she pounced by straddling up on his lap. If the man wasn't hard before, he was now. He had no idea he would love this side of a woman so much.

Again he was going to try and remove her shirt, and she grabs his hair and yanks his head back with a tug. It made him let out a groan.

"Patience big boy."

"Mmm…yes Sexy Boss Lady." He said with a grin of her own and she must have loved that, for she started attacking his lips again with her tongue lashing and wrestling with his desperately to taste him. Bo felt himself hard as a rock twitching and throbbing in his pants by now! He was stocky and girthy, with impressive size if he had to say so himself. And there was no hiding it, she felt it through his and her pants and now she was rolling her hips down on him and he leans his back to let out a shaky breath and she just bites his neck and shoulder.

"Mmmm, you like that huh?" Kuvira licks her lips watching him melt under her as she grinds harder on his hard cock.

"I will admit, you started to intimidate me with what's in your pants. Men don't usually take a liking to me. Since I can easily kick all their asses."

"And how do they not find that hot as fuck?"

"Sounds like you like power too Bolin?" She smirked more at this little trait they had in common and ran her fingers through his messy hair one more time as she kisses him a little harder. Before finally leaning back from his lips and kept that grip on his hair to make him keep looking up at her. Till she then finally starts to lift her own shirt up and over her body, so slowly. Teasing the young man so much, he just throbbed with more anticipation in his pants and she did this, giggle? He made her giggle?

"Patience." She tells him again and he groans. He's been waiting! But when her round milky breasts were exposed to him. A part of him wanted to look away. Was he really going to look at her like this? This was his boss! The Uniter! She really could have any man she wanted. But she was wanting him? Looking down from her eyes he dared to stare at them and he couldn't look away.

"Bolin, you can touch them. I wouldn't shown you if I didn't want you to touch me." That smirk on her lips never left and he gulped yet again. He was getting cold just before she arrived. Now she has him all hot and bothered. Biting his lip for a few more seconds as he took her beauty in.

"I will, patience." He used her own words against her and he gasped with wide eyes as she slams his back against the cold metal and started kissing him the hardest yet. The cold metal train sent shivers all down his body. Till she hovered over him looking down into his eyes grinning, her long raven hair flowed all around her as she hovered over him.

"That, was probably the bravest thing any man has ever said to me in my life." She told him before kissing him one last time, and then let her lips start to travel to his cheek, down his strong jaw, and now was kissing, biting, licking, and sucking on his moonlight skin. Bolin sucked in a big breath of air as his eyes rolled back lightly and his hands rushed to her strong, yet delicate curves, sliding them slowly up her soft skin of her sides. Then over her toned stomach and finally a hand reaches up to cup one of her perfect hand sized breasts, and his hands were big.

He had to let out a little whimper when she parted her lips from his neck. It seemed she wanted to see his reaction to holding her breast and she must have liked what she saw. For she grabbed his other hand and forced it to her other one. Bolin grinned from ear to ear and enjoyed having both hands filled. Rubbing them gently, cupping them, massaging them, rolling them, and a few bounces. Before letting his thumb graze and rub over her nipples a few time. They were hard from the cold and excitement, probably the cold mostly. But he didn't care, with her sitting up straddled on him he leans up to start kissing her stomach and that must have caught her off guard for finally she let a gasp leave her lips and he loved it! Probably way more than he should have. Making her, of all woman gasp like that, kept turning him on more. Now his lips were traveling up to her chest, slowly, before finally his lips wrap around her right nipple, sucking gently and flicking them with the tip of his tongue rapidly for a while. She did this bounce on his lap and dragged her nails down his back as she rolled her head back with another shaky breath from her lips. Her hair falling down her back as he leans in more to her breasts, sucking harder on her right nipple, all the while his left hand holds her left one tighter.

"Do-don't stop…"

"Mmhhmm." He said with his mouth full and he looked up to see her head leaned back and her mouth parted to take in air quickly as her breathing was getting shakier and quick. Bo took a breath through his nose and switched to her other nipple, and she moaned out louder. They were so seductive and pure. Not forced. And they were all her. Her nails scratched again, the back of his neck and shoulders as he continued to work her nipples with just his lips and tongue. Still, she would bounce and shake on his lap making the man groan from feeling her hot crotch rubbing and grinding down on his thick rod. He was enjoying this night, a bit more now.

Once again he felt her fingers yanking his head back and he still loved it, every time she did that. And she slams his back once again down on the cold metal train roof. Bolin groans not wanting to stop touching her yet, but she didn't give no warnings. And the next thing he knew, she had yanked his pants down.

"H-hey no, no heads up?"

"You going to stop me?" She smirked, and then glanced down to see what her solider was working with. And Kuvira was impressed, indeed. She was a hard women to please. Bolin knew this so he was a little nervous showing her, but he wasn't hearing any complaints. Her right hand just took him and he shivered as his hands balled up tightly. Now feeling her softly stroking him in her hand up and down slow but hard. He felt her eyes on him, watching him, and he didn't care. It was too good. First off it being for ever to have a woman touch him, let alone even pretty much not have a night where he wasn't tired, and couldn't take care of it himself. So it just felt so good, and he laid there with a heavy huff from his chest. His breathing cold when he exhales and it could be seen.

As if he couldn't love this any more, her lips just took his round thick tip and a few inches in her mouth and his eyes opened wide and his back arched up as he growled out loving that surprise greatly.

"Oh fuuuck!" Was all he could muster out and she just moans with her mouth full. He could feel her tongue and mouth all wet, flicking and wiggling. Kuvira sucks hard and starts to bob her head up and down on him. If he was suppose to stop her when she first came out, he is glad he didn't. Karma could get him later, right now. Nothing else mattered.

He was lasting longer than he had thought he would. His stamina must have gotten better with all the training and working out the last three years. When she started to push more in, she gasped and pulled her head off him to gag and cough catching her breath. He just chuckled and she narrowed her eyes at him and slapped his stomach.

"Don't get cocky with me soldier."

"No, no. I wasn't it. It just, mmmm…can you like, just put me back in your mouth?" He blushed and he knows he was going to get probably kicked now, and realized he probably shouldn't have gave her an order with his cock right in front of her. But to his surprise she licked her lips and went back to pushing what she can fit in his mouth comfortably. Bolin once again moaned out and couldn't stop his hips from bucking up into her mouth a few times. Again he heard her gag, but she had this determined look on her face and he couldn't help but bite his lip and find that sexy about her. Who knew she was like this? Hot and sensual woman? When she starts to go faster and harder, his eyes once again rolled back and his right hand on it's own rested on the back of her head and held her hair. A few of his random bucks up into her skull couldn't be helped. For hearing her cough and gag on him was driving him crazy. But it came to the point he felt his cock throbbing harder and more frequent in her mouth. That's when she moans and gives him this look with her eyes to let him know it was ok. Bolin bit his lip yet again and lost it when she really started to wiggle her tongue and suck harder. He felt his cock spaz in her, and he had to push down on her head to get more of him in. As his back arched up again and he let out a big grunt from his chest, feeling himself slip down her throat and coughing as his thick cum shot out in two loads. Waiting for that last drop, his arm fell at his side and he laid there panting and grinning.

Now realizing what he just did with his Uniter, he blushed and looked down seeing her sitting on her knees and wiping her mouth and catching her breath desperately. That's when she looks to him, and he grew nervous. But she stood up, and he was REALLY scared now. Though Kuvira dropped her pants and then shimmied out of her panties and his eyes bugged out again. He had softened a little bit after that first load. But seeing her fully naked before him under the full moon he stiffed right back up and she laughed a little seeming to love his reaction. Bolin wanted to touch her again. He sits up to go rub her thighs, but she slams herself on his lap, not pushing him in, just sitting on his lap and rubs her hands all over his chest as she kisses him yet again. Wildly tongue dancing and burning lust for his touch and him wanting her touch as well. She was soaked, her thighs shimmered in the bright light of the moon and Bolin can't believe he had gotten her wild and hot for him? He felt pretty good. If this was a one night thing, he was going to make it count. And enjoy every second of it. If she wanted something more. It would have to be her call.

His hands were all over her thick thighs and sides, till he so boldly takes her plump heart shaped ass in his hands and grips each cheek tightly. Her eyes widened and she moaned into his mouth louder. She herself is impressed how bold and daring he is to just do what he wanted with her. He knew who she was, and yet, he still found ways to call the shots with what he wanted to do with her. Kurvira, was enjoying that about him, very much. So much, she couldn't take it. She stands up on her knees and he saw her grabbing his cock to hold him still and he bit lip knowing what she wanted now. He held his breath as his green eyes watched her aim him at her entrances, and slowly she sat herself down on his tip. He slid past her folds and he felt his tip and an inch or two in her snug heat and the man shivered and started burning for more. Though she yelped and pulled herself back some.

"I can't…Bolin..I haven't….You have to." She told him before rolling off him and laid on her back now before him. He blinked a few times and was a little confused.

"You haven't…before? Not even with your fake fiancée?" He teased and she laughed in a little chuckle and shook her head.

"I told you, men don't take a liking to me so well. Their mommies tell them I'm not womanly enough."

"Oh, you're all woman. A woman who knows what she wants, and you grab it and take it. Uhhh, literally." He laughed and she rolled her eyes with that smirk. Seeing her laying there, and waiting for him, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. She was just so stunning, this side of her that no one has seen before, he felt honored really.

"Have you?" Kuvira started to ask, but trailed off.

Bolin finally answered as he got himself settled up between her thighs to get ready. "Have I done this? Ye-yeah."

"Opal?"

"Yeah." The earthbender couldn't believe she was getting nervous about this? This was the great might Kuvira. Seeing her venerable, was a site to see. And he was loving it.

"You're done with her right? I mean, that's what you were all talking about to your self when I first got here right?" She asked with her eyes on him sitting on his knees between her thighs.

"Yes. I'm not going to let her get me down." He answered with this serious look in his eyes, and she nods with a little weak smile.

"Just, get the worst part over."

"Yes Sexy Boss Lady." He teased and grabbed her ankles to pull her to him and she gasped loving to watch his muscles flex. He was a very toned and filled out earthbender, she found it very alluring. Then his hands slide on the outside of her thighs for a while, before they grabbed her lightly from her inner thighs, and pushed them opened. Kuvira bit her lip and watched him looking down at her and seeing him grinning made her smirk more. He was loving everything she was offering, and she couldn't help but part her legs a little more for him.

"In! NOW!-AH!" She gasped out feeling his round tip and a few more of his inches slam into her. She gasped out and her body shook not believing the pain of him stretching her to make sure his large self fit in her. With her being so wet and turned on, that first push was rather easy. He has to ease the rest in, he knows that much.

"HOW did you get this thing in little Opal!?"

"Uuhmm..mmm…I didn't… Oh man…relax some…you're body is trying to get me out…relax.." He took a deep breath and she didn't know how this worked, so she listened to him. Kuvira took a few deep breaths, not sure if him saying that he didn't get himself in Opal was really reassuring, or more exciting.

"We only did this once, and it was her first time too. So, she wouldn't let me get more in-"

"Wuss….I want all of you in-GAAAH!" She arched her back up as he did a quick gab to get a few more thick inches in. By now half of him was in, and it would be hard for her to actually push him out. So he just lets her body relax and get use to taking in his first half.

Bolin laid on his elbows, forearms tucked under her arms and she had one arm around his shoulder with a hand behind his head and her other hand on his shoulder blade digging her nails in the back of his head and back as he would pull out, and slowly push in. His hips rising and falling slowly in a perfect warm up speed. Her being soaking wet helped greatly and he would grunt against her neck and his cock throbs against her tight walls. Though he did jab in once more and he felt thicker fluids around his cock and he bit his lip. He just took her virginity. Kuvira's. He was a bit fearful of her right now, would she really be so accepting of him doing this? Bolin's green eyes look up to meet her dark green eyes and she bit her lip with a groan.

"It's ok…it's nothing important….just..just…go! MORE!" She shoves his face back into her neck and slid a hand of hers down his back to grab his ass, making him grin and blush. With one more slam into her, all of him filled her up and both huff out a heavy deep breath with a growl from both their chests. Kuvira's nails never stopped scratching down his body, he didn't care.

"Oooo! My good soldier! MORE!" She ordered and tucked her thighs up more to spread them and he huffed and panted. Unable to stop his eyes from rolling back and loving her snug warmth around his thick cock. Bolin couldn't stop thrusting in her faster and harder. He's never felt this good before during sex, he's never been so deep in a woman before. His great mighty boss' face was a turn on, for she can't seem to believe just how deep he was in her. Her moans grew out more and more letting him know he was safe to grab her thighs and keep them down and spread and let him really start to buck into her harder. He would groan and swear as her walls sucked his throbbing meat more.

"Ooommm…you feel so goooood!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeeeeeaaah…" He nodded his head and sat up on his knees. Her hands hold his wrists as she watche shim hold her hips and lift her ass off the train some and felt his eyes watching between her thighs as his cock would enter her over and over again. Her back would arch up as she screams out now, she was screaming!

"FUCK ME! HARDER!" Kuvira groans and slashes her nails down his arms and he grunts out with another swear and slams his meat down her harder and deeper. From feeling her walls gripping his cock, trying to keep him in her. He knew she was close.

"Mmmm, yeah you can't handle Bolin can you?" He grins and her eyes roll back and as her jaw drops with sexy loud moans and screams.

"OOOO!" Her eyes rolled back and all her nails dug down harder into his back. The earthbender groans and couldn't help but pick up more pace and force as he rams into her. Their bodies mingled into one and couldn't get any closer to each other, no matter how hard they tried. Shaky breathes were shared between the two of them, gasps and swears under their breath. Her walls clamped tighter on his cock making him throb harder against her walls and it was as if both of them knew it was time for both of them. For she was bucking more into his hips in sync with his thrusts. And his lips were kissing all over her neck and breasts. Loving this side of Kuvira, she looked so vulnerable and over powered. And to know she wanted him to do with her, was all that much more exciting. There were plenty of other men on this train. But now he was finding himself, not wanting anyone else to know about this side of her.

Bolin finally hears her screaming out and her whole body was shaking under his as her legs were in the air with her toes curled and he felt her fluids coating his meat more and pooling under them. That was all he needed to know that he did his task, and quickly pulled out with him cumming hard on her stomach a few strands, before she quickly leans down to lap his seed off the tip of his cock. His eyes fluttered back as he gripped her hair and kept her there for a while as she sucked the tip to get every drop out of him. When nothing was coming out no more, he lays back down taking deep breaths, watching her laying right next to him and doing the same thing.

This is where he got a bit confused as to what they do now? She looked spent, he himself could go for more, but she looked as if she was done. Then she quickly looks to him, and he blushed and looked away quickly.

"Our little secret Bolin. Understood? I am getting married after all. And if word got out that I was having affairs with a lower ranked officer. My reputation would be over. Besides, are you and Opal actually really officially apart?" Kuvira sat up and stretched a bit. It sounded as if she didn't want to do this again, and he could understand. It was fun while it lasted. The bulky earthbender sat up, but soon felt her straddling up on him again. His eyes wide and that soft blush on his cheeks again, feeling her hand grip his thick raven hair and yanks his head back to look up at her.

"Doesn't mean I wont need my soldier any more. I don't care what's going on with you Opal. But as far as I know. You're now mine. You're five times the man as Battaar. Say it."

"Say what Ma'am?"

"Say you are mine and-" She gave his face a quick slap before kissing him harder.

"Call my Kuvira when it's just us." She smirked and Bolin grins right back as his hands held her thighs and ass softly.

"I'm yours Kuvira."

"Only loyal to me?"

"Yes. My loyalty is all yours."

"Good soldier. " She smirked yet again and started to kiss him wildly, letting her tongue force it's way into his mouth and kept kissing him harder. Before she started to slide her self down on his hardening cock. The man groans against her lips and held her thigh and ass tighter to help her slide down his massive pole. And she rode him several more times that night. Before both had to get back to their rooms. It being so close in the morning, he was tired and ready to finally pass out. Grinning from ear to ear that night. Having the best night of sleep in a long time.


	2. The Act

_Bolin has a little rude awakening and Bataar wants a little chat._

_**Chapter 2: The Act**_

The sound of knuckles banging against a metal door, ring and beat Bolin's ears. It was annoying and startled him greatly. He jumped up in the air and took a deep gasp in when he realizes it was just someone knocking on the door. A big sigh of relief leaves his lips.

"Yes? What?" He groaned and flopped onto his side back onto his bed, letting his arm flop and hang off the side of the bed. After blinking his emerald eyes a few times he now sees the time on the alarm clock. Nearly ten in the morning! He never sleeps in! He is up in the morning at crack of dawn! That's when Kuvira has wanted him to be up since day one! She, didn't come yell at him for being late? Not wanting to risk ticking her off any more he springs to his feet and starts getting into a clean uniform as the fellow soldier outside fills him in.

"Bataar would like to speak to you. At the head of the train. Like now." Was all the guy said and Bo heard his boots walking away. Hearing that Bataar wants to talk to him? Was a little unsettling. His stomach was now flipping and he felt guilt in the pit of all that unease feeling. Kuvira said they weren't in love. She was telling the truth right? What would she gain from lying about that? Well okay, he knew what she was trying to gain last night. But this wasn't the point! The man was freaking out now. Would Bataar know? How would he know? Enough! Instead of freaking out about what could happen he decides it would be best to just go meet with the man.

Bolin walked to the front of the train where he has many meetings before with Kuvira and Bataar. He did work very close to them after all. He was their right hand man in a way. Now he stood outside the big double metal door. His hands at his sides with a few shakes to his fingers to get the nerves out. Though it didn't work. Forcing himself to take a deep breath, or two, then two more. He gave a few solid knocks and walked in.

Bataar's back was to him, his hands tucked and held behind his back and the map of the United Kingdom before the older gentlemen. Bataar doesn't bother looking back to Bolin.

"Good, you're up. I have a few States I need you to call and let them know we are coming to make deals with them. You're good with people and know how to get them to willingly accept us to their land." He said as he turned his head to the side and his eyes gestured to a folder on the only desk. Bataar didn't sound any different than usual, so that's good?

"Yes Sir. I'll get right on that." Bo nodded and walked over to the table his hand reaching out to take the folder. But Bataar quickly places the balls of his finger tips down on the folder and was now looking Bolin in the eyes.

"How did you sleep last night Bolin? You look, tired. A bit drained. Did you eat this morning?" Bataar's face was studying Bolin, watching his every muscle flex on his face. The earthbender gulped and knew to keep any suspicion away, he was going to relay on his acting skills some.

"I'm fine Sir. I worked out a little too much last night. A bit stressed lately is all. Work and all. I'm. Honest Sir. I'll just get right to business now." Bolin said so calmly making sure to not his voice crack or leave any hint of fear. It was tricky but he believes he pulled it off. For Batarr backed off and let Bo take the folder and tucked his hand back behind his back.

"Alright. I guess both you and Kuvira just needed to sleep in this morning." He spoke out once Bo's back was to him. His eyes slightly narrowed on the back of Bolin's head. And Bo knows he should say something, but he doesn't. He just left the room and sighed out with a heavy breath. Once the door was closed he leaned against it for a second or two to take that all in. What ever happened last night with him and Kuvira? Can't happen again. Bolin was good at acting, not repeatedly lying to his second Boss. Either way Bataar didn't seem aware things are fine.

Knowing that went alright and was over with he went to the room for phone calls and got to work. There so many places, this was going to take forever. A good few hours at least.

"I should have grabbed something to eat first." Bolin wined and plopped a seat down at the table and started to make the calls. One by one he got them to agree to meet up with Kuvira. Easy. Like Bataar said, "he has a way with people". He even knew how to get the people who were iffy at first about the whole thing, to agree to his terms. And so when he was done he sighed of relief and was about to stand up. That was till Bataar dropped a few other paper's on the table in front of him.

"Map these charts out for us." Was all he said and left. Bo couldn't help but glare at him a little, then groaned as he got back to work. Taking him even longer. He knows he said him and Kuvira couldn't do what they did again last night. But he found himself bored and starting to wonder. What will happen now?

What is in store for Bolin? Will it be so easy to tell Kuvira no more?


	3. Good Boy

_**Chapter 3: Good Boy**_

A few more hours had passed and Bolin was finally done with all the paper work, mapping, and calls. It was now four in the evening and the man still didn't have a single meal today. After he cleared off his spot at the table and then gave the files to some grunt soldier to return to Bataar. Because Bolin sure as hell wasn't about to go talk to Bataar again any time soon. Now that was taken care of he begins to walk to the cafeteria. The food was nothing special nor was it actually bad, it was decent and did it's job. Keep the army fed.

The small single train cart that was the cafeteria wasn't all that busy this evening. Thank goodness. Bo was able to grab a tray of all the hot food he wanted. Some noodles, dumplings, and spring rolls then made his way to a table and bench to happily eat. There were a few other people eating but everyone was minding their own business. It was peaceful and he was able to not focus on anything just getting the hot meal into his belly.

Of course the universe seemed to have a different plan thought out, for the doors to the train cart opened and in walked Kuvira. Her hands tucked and held behind her back as she stood there in the door way perfectly still. Her eyes scanned the room and when she saw Bolin just seeming to be relaxed and enjoying some free time. A grin comes to her lips and she casually walked over to him. Keeping the illusion that she was just the boss talking to her soldier. So any wondering eyes wouldn't think anything else was going on between them.

"Bolin. Good afternoon. I haven't seen much of you today?" She asked standing across from him at the table. Her voice did catch him a little off guard, again! Always with the sneaking up on him it seemed.

"Ma'am!? I'm sorry! I didn't hear you coming. I was lost in thoughts at the moment." He quickly plead that she would understand and believed him. Not shortly after explaining himself he stood up to give her a salute and she nodded her head to allow him to go back to his meal.

"It's fine. I was informed Bataar had you. Busy today?" Kuvira asked while her eyes quickly scanned the room more. It seemed more people had left and there were even fewer people and most had their backs to them. So a sly mischievous smile comes to her lips as she slowly made her way to his side and softly ran her fingers through the front of his hair to the back of his head. He held his chopsticks filled with noodles so close to his mouth, and froze when he felt her touch through his raven hair. That, was a rather bold move to make in the open and he set his food down to lean back and look around the room all over and then forward to look behind her. A sigh of relief left his lips from seeing that no one had seen her little stunt.

"Ma'am. You, shouldn't-"

"I recall you pretty much agreed to give yourself to me last night. Making you, mine. I can do what I please to you. When I want, where I want, how I want. I always get what I want. You'll catch on." A soft snicker left her lips as she then put a hand on the table and leaned into his face. Her words made Bo gulp, hard. It felt as if there was dry lump in his throat. For some reason he doesn't know if he should fear what she just said? Or totally be turned on? He had found himself somewhere in the middle.

"I have just one quick question for you Bolin." Kuvira still held that smile on her lips and his eyes couldn't look away. They were so soft last night and the wonders she have given him with them. The man couldn't stop the blush on his cheeks and just let himself get suck up in her seduction. "Did, Batarr seem a little…on edge at all when he spoke to you? I need you to think long and hard and analyze his behavior before you answer me. " The woman softly asked in a whisper and waited for him to answer.

Bolin blinked a few times to snap himself out of her trance and to do what she asked. He did think Bataar was a little on edge now that he thought about it. But so was he? He cold have very well just thought that Bataar was cause of him being nervous. Who knows?

"I believe he was Ma'am. He seemed to be a little more watchful of me more than usual." Bo told her with his eyes locked on hers. His answer must have not been something she wanted to hear, because she made this look of annoyance and frustration. Though he didn't know what the big deal was if her and Bataar's wedding was just a bit scam.

"He is no fool Bolin. But don't worry. I'll take of him. You just keep that cute nose where it's suppose to me. And we should go unnoticed."

"Well, last night. Was a one time thing? Or…was it not?" He asked rubbing the back of his head. This was starting to get him all kinds of confused and one slip up could give him a bad name. Kuvira grabs his shirt though and yanks his face up and even closer to her face. Their eyes locked onto each others though a little more fear and excitement in his. Where as to dominance was in hers.

"Tonight. Go to the front of the train. My main office. You know the room." She spoke soft and slowly. He nodded his head twice, slowly, but never took his eyes off hers.

"At ten. I do hope to see you there. For like I said last night. Not many men are comfortable with me, being me. But you seemed to enjoyed it very much?" She teased and finally pressed her lips softly against his. Which was caught him off guard. This kiss was more soft, gentle, and not so much force behind it. It was nice and felt good. He didn't know he was kissing back till she leaned back to end the kiss and he was following after her lips. Had he missed a woman's affection so much, he allowed himself to actually enjoy Kuvira's? Who cared? Bolin is certain he can keeps this strictly just for sex. Nothing else. Nothing wrong with feeling good and just a little attention. There's no way this will become a big deal. No way.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll see you at ten." Kuvira smiled and ran her fingers through his hair one more time and left one last more rougher of a kiss on his lips. But she couldn't drag it out. As she stood there looking around. The same amount of people were there and none of them moved. Not wanting to risk anything being seen, she knew she had to leave then. The Great Uniter left Bolin there rather bothered and wanting more. She knew how to get him to do just what she wanted. Because he wasn't even thinking about it twice. She wanted to see him at ten, so be it. He'll be there. After all the boring and tedious work Bataar made him do today. Bolin could use some fun with his lovely boss lady. This can work, it really can. Keep the feelings away and just focus on the lust. Easy. Tonight was going to be a great night and he couldn't wait.

_Keeping attachment and feelings out is always easy. Right?_

_Next chapter, will probably be smutty XD_


	4. Choices

_Lies rumors_ _the scandal_ _loyalty and choices_

**Chapter 4: Choices**

After his little encounter with Kuvira in the cafeteria, he had this grin on his face that he just couldn't explain! It's not like he cared for Kuvira and she didn't care for him. It was just two adults having fun and making their boring nights, less boring. Since he didn't really get to shower from the last nights games, he made sure he did after his hot meal. What would have been a normal shower, turned into something much more quickly. Just as his hand left the knobs to turn off the water he heard footsteps coming in. And that doesn't really bother him it was the men's wash room. What caught his attention though is when the voice of two men could be heard and they were talking about a fight. Between Baatar and Kuvira they had just over heard.

Bo stood still in the still hot shower and listened. For all he knew one slip up in this "fight" Kuvira and her fiancé had, and his name could have popped in it. Not good! Baatar was the brother of his current girlfriend after all. Sure they were having a rough patch, but an official break up was never made. 'Bolin what have you gotten yourself into?' He thought to himself as he kept ease dropping. The two men were using the urinals as they spoke and they thought they were alone. So they spoke freely. One said Baatar spoke about a plan being ruined. Kuvira said something about no it wont and to mind his own business. They shouted about some plan for a while. Till Baatar asked where did she go last night. And what could she have done, that had her so worn out when she returned.

That's when Bolin bit his lip nervously and straightened himself up some in the shower. It was starting to get cold in here! So he wanted these guys to hurry up and finish! Them washing their hands made things harder to hear. But he focused as hard as he could. It seems Kuvira said she just worked out to clear her head. What a relief. The big sighed a heavy breath and rested his head on the shower door stall. Which opened and made him fall flat on his face. The two guys look to their left and saw Bolin laying there groaning from the smack of his skin on the tile flooring.

"Bolin? What you fall asleep in the shower?" One guy laughed and Bo just groaned louder. Reaching up to the door and helped himself up. The guys looked away and went back to their conversation some, not giving two craps if Bo heard anything. That's when they started to point out their own theories.

"I think she met up with someone. That wasn't Baatar." The one guy grinned and the other laughed.

"Please. Who would be stupid enough to get involved with that crazy woman? No one. Why would she lie to Baatar anyways? They have been engaged for ever now. She probably did work out. It's not unheard of." The two friends chuckled and looked back over to Bolin who had his pants up by now and was working on his layers for his torso.

"See ya around Bo." They said and went off to go do what ever job they have in the army.

Bo had finished getting his new clean uniform on and was now standing in front of the mirrors as he dried his hair. When he took the towel down he looked at him self with his messy hair and he felt sick. If those two buffoons could quickly guess she was sleeping with someone else. How long would it take for Baatar to catch onto this, this scandal? How long till he has to deal with Opal finding out? Then her family? And then his friends and family? Who seem to hate Kuvira too! He needs to end this what ever this is him and Kuvira are doing!

After his shower Bolin was a bit in a daze for the day, spacing out here and there. Bumping into things he just seemed out of it. When he walked to go do the daily check up on Varrick and his work, like he's suppose to do. He hardly spoke, and the two of them were best of friends. Varrick saw the young man seeming a bit troubled but not sure what. He didn't want to complicate things and he assumes Bo will tell him, when he's ready. Varrick gave Bo the update on his work and the reports. That was pretty much it. Bo didn't stay to talk and goof off he just left. Yet again the earthbender didn't want to go hand the files to Baatar himself, so he sent another grunt soldier to do it for him.

Before Bo knew it, it was ten and he was standing outside the door of the room where she told him to meet up with her. His heart pounding and pumping blood so fast in his body. Everything felt hot, he felt light headed, and still nervous. How does he tell Kuvira to break it off? He doesn't know how to end things with women! He never has! Hurting people's feelings isn't his style. But this time he knows he has too. So he took a deep breath and held his knuckles up to the door to knock. Though it opened and there stood Kuvira. In a tank and some little shorts. Her hair in the long slightly messy braid, and a smirk on her lips.

"There's my soldier." She grinned and gripped the jacket of his uniform to pull him into her office. This side of the train there was no one. The train drivers were even more farther up. It was just them and that's just how she liked it. The woman pulled him in, up to her body, and started to kiss him heatedly as her hands worked on the buckles and buttons of his uniform. But he wasn't kissing back and his hands grab her wrists.

"We can't." He said to her and immediately regretted it. For she was glaring some death ray at him with her eyes. "Kuvira, I'm sorry! But people are already talking! They over heard your fight with Baatar-" He was cut off from her hands gripping his shirt tighter and pulled his lips down smash against hers. Bolin was trying, trying so hard to keep his focus off her lips. But they were so soft and sure she was kissing wildly and angrily now. Though they were somehow so gentle. Then she leans back and looks up to him not so pissed and opened the jacket of his shirt.

"Let them talk. It will be just rumors and that's all they have. Rumors. And Baatar is a little suspicious. But nothing I can't handle. You told me this was fine! You said you were mine!" Kuvira grits her teeth and pushes him so easily against the wall. Bolin was doing his best to fight her, but it was hot! How she just wants it so badly it seemed.

"But..but…mmm…" He smiled and let out a deep breath when her hands slipped up his under shirt to rub over his toned stomach and chest. Damn it again! She was making him lose his focus on the problem, and just focus on her. The woman was deadly beautiful and he loved it. Bo gulped hard on some spit in his mouth when she made his jacket slid down his arms and fall to the floor. He knew she wasn't going to stop unless he forced her too. What he didn't like, was some part of him. Didn't want to stop her. She could be rather womanly actually and it was fun to see that side of her.

"You seem to be changing your mind Bolin." Kuvira smirked more and now had her lips kissing his strong jawline and down his neck. She was in charge but soft and before he could stop his right hand, he cupped her chin and lifts her head so he could lean down and kiss her back. With their lips locked on each others both seemed to be in sync. For at the same time they go and lift each other's shirts up. Both quickly became topless and her arms wrapped around his neck then she pounces up and goes to wrap her legs around his waist. His hands held her round ass tightly as he kissed her back hungrily for her. One of her hands roam his shoulder blades and she felt the scratches she left on his back from last night. They made her smile with a light snicker. Finally she got him to relax and give in, again. After that fight with Baatar she was angry and needed this from him. And he seemed to be more than willing by hardness growing in his pants the more her bare chest rubs and bounces against his. Bo would wanted to touch her all! All of her! He can't do that standing up! So he walked over to her desk and he didn't even have too tell her. Kuvira was already pushing everything off when he sat her down on it. Her hands were once again desperately undoing his pants and he just smiled more into their heated kiss.

One of Bolin's hand took her braid in his hand and guided her head back more so he could kiss her better. All the while his other hand was rubbing an outer thigh of hers. Kuvira moaned into his mouth from the slight hair pulling and went faster with his belt and pants. When she heard his pants fall she did that sexy laugh and the man just melted more. Aware of just how much of a hold this woman was getting on him. Now he stood there kicking the rest of his clothing off his ankles and feet, quickly. This time he felt a bit more comfortable around her so he just pushes her down onto her back. Her deep hazel eyes widen from the slam of her back onto the dresser. There was something in him tonight, and she grinned wickedly at this. His eyes were determined and this crooked grin on his full lips sent chills down her spine. Kuvira believes the roles were being switched this time and she wanted to see what he got.

His hands gripped the rims of her little shorts along with her panties under his fingers and down they went. He dropped them somewhere on the floor not really caring what mess they had made. From he could see from between her toned thighs, she was glistening, again. His left hand slid up her stomach slowly and her back arched up with a heavy breath leaving her lips. Kuvira tucks her right leg up and around his waist to lock him close and her bodies way to tell him she was ready. There didn't seem to be much talking going on, it was all body language at this point.

Bo gripped her hips with both hands and yanked her down the desk and he chuckled from her shocked face. He just got her closer to him and that's when Kuvira gasps feeling him resting his rod between her thighs. Then her right hand reached up and held onto his bicep. By now he had one hand on her soft round mounds and he was enjoying himself greatly. He couldn't wait no more and by the way she practically pushing him to her he took things into his own hands. Literally. Now he was guiding him to her entrance and the heat radiating from her got his heart racing. The only thing left to do was glide in and with every thick in pushing in. Both dragged out little "mmm"s and he let out a heavy breath through his nose. He saw her arching her back higher and losing control already and he just started. Only boosting his ego more.

Kuvira had a hand on his toned stomach the other gripping the edge of the desk. Thank Ravaa it wasn't as painful this time. Still rather sore but nothing like the night before. Bolin rolled his hips in between her softly to help her get use to him. The whole time he watched her face strain and smile, a wince, a moan. With her smiling more and more that's when he gives a good solid thrust into her and her eyes popped wide open dug her nails into his side. She groaned out doing her best to try and keep some control over herself! But she was failing miserably. Especially when he started to get comfortable and thrust faster.

She would swear a "fuck" here an "Oh Ravaa" there and it wasn't just her getting loud. While the thrusts and rolling into her continued her coos, turned into more like moans. Her breathing was shaky and shallow trying to keep up with the pleasure spreading between her thighs. And he was grunting and growling every time he pushed into her, everything fitting perfectly. But he needed more. Yeah he was her, but with his mind pretty much shut off and was thinking with his body at this point. He wanted to make sure, she was his. So he took her thighs with his hands tucked under her knees. Even in the poorly moon lit office room he swears he saw her blushing.

"B-Bolin…" Her voice was all airy and sounded embarrassed that he could see so much better with him holding her legs nicely tucked up and open.

"Shhhh." He shushed her with a smile and that must have driven her insane for she gritted her teeth with a scream. Bolin chuckled a bit at her reaction and she blushed harder. And then scratched him down his chest hard with her nails. One of his eyes winced as he took in a breath. He got it, she was still the Boss, to a point. With this much easier angle he picked up force and speed and his head dropped as he groaned out loving how she felt.

Everything was getting hot with their bodies burning and sweat forming on both of them. Neither of them giving a damn how loud they got. They were in the clear over here. Just the both of them and they took advantage of this freedom. Bo wasn't sure when she would be done with him so he tried to get as much out of her before she yet again told him it was time for them to go to their rooms. One round on her back, the second he bent her over the desk and she screamed the loudest he's ever heard that time. Things were getting messy and that last round must have done her in. For when she came, she shook all over. Just stayed bent over gasping for air with dry lips from breathing so much. He sadly was pretty much spent himself too. Bo stood behind her with his hands on her waist and taking big huffs himself. That's when she pushes herself up on her elbows, weakly and cooed tiredly.

"B-Bolin…we…have to go back to..our rooms.." She tried to speak through her shaky breathes and pants. Now pushing herself to stand up she spun around and grins up to her soldier. He seemed very satisfied himself and that made her very much pleased. After he wiped his forehead on the back of his arm he gave her a nod.

"I..I know..We can't sleep in either…you're 'fiancé' will ask me questions again." He told her reaching down to grab his pants and getting himself dressed. The mess, all over his thighs. Ugh, he was too tired for another shower he'll do that in the morning. When he was slipping his shirt on, he saw her leaning against the desk seeming to have a hard time standing with her legs, being jelly pretty much. He just shook his head snickering and she threw a stapler at him playfully glaring at him with a snicker of herself.

"Stop it." She said trying to stand up and get her shorts up her legs as careful as she could.

"Stop what?" Bo asked laughing a little harder and was now just holding onto his jacket. He watched her shimmy up into her shorts and then into her tank and he bit his lips.

"Getting all cocky and that you're amazing." She told him once her shirt was on and stood there catching her breath one last time.

"Wh-what? I would never? I was just laughing…at my handy work." He stuck his tongue out at her smiling. This was new. Them laughing and not really talking about work. It honestly was nice. Till she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped his hair tightly from behind. Her and hair pulling.

"I'm still your Boss. You know that right?" Her eyes were alluring and glossy from the orgasm he was guessing. A nice glow on her that he liked.

"Yes. My sexy Boss Lady." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes smiling and pushed him away.

"Get to bed. Tomorrow, is a big day. I got a report about a village..no longer wanting my service. Some force may be needed and I need you to be ready and willing." She told him getting back to work so quickly! He blinked a little confused and not sure what she meant.

"Fo-Force? I mean…you can't tell them to..to not want our protection? They have a right to-"

"I'll try to get to them reconsider. Maybe some of your people charming will help. And force will probably not be used. Don't, test me again Bolin. You're my good soldier. Remember?" She told him as she tugged on the hooks she had in him. He nods his head, a little hesitant. But he has faith in her, she knows what she is doing. They are here to help people. Nothing more. So she stayed behind to clean up it seemed and he went to his room for the night.

Now he laid there in bed wondering what tomorrow would be like? And he hoped force wasn't used. That's not why he joined this cause. He wanted to bring peace and safety. Not by scaring people. Bo wanted to think more, but his body was so tired and drained and he fell asleep with a smile on his lips. Kuvira was something else.

_I wonder whats in store next chapter_

_News seems to travel fast on the train_


End file.
